Feel Like Forever
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: Allen has been recaptured by the order and finds himself in the dungeons and at the mercy of the Black Order. His only hope is Kanda, the newly made General. Yullen.


Feels Like Forever

Summary: Allen has been recaptured by the order and finds himself in the dungeons and at the mercy of the Black Order. His only hope is Kanda, the newly made General. Yullen.

Fic Theme: Feels Like Forever by Lacey Strum

AMV based off of Fic: OGrnPkegdP0 (GO TO YOUTUBE)

Authors Note: This is to a very good friend of mine. The Fic and AMV I made companion with one another. Hope you like it Kanda!

* * *

Allen could feel water dripping onto him, a cold draft blowing over him causing the white haired ex-exorcist to shiver. He curled up into a ball wrapping his arms across his chest, attempting in anyway to get warm. He was covered in bandages once again from the fight Nea had put up when he had taken over his body. But CROW had been present and even the Noah was no match for them. Allen heard the door to the cell room open, he pretended to still be unconscious; he wasn't ready to face reality yet. The person had shut the door and he heard a click before they slowly began making their way over to him. The young adult could feel his breathing becoming heavier as he tried direly to calm it. The person stopped until they were right in front of him. Allen knew this was it, this was his end.

"I made a promise to repay you for what you did for Alma and I." Liquid silver eyes shot open and stared up at the person standing over him. The now General, Yuu Kanda, stood there with blank solemn eyes as he looked down at the one titled traitor.

"What did they do to Johnny?" Allen asked, pretending he didn't hear what was first said. To him, he was repaying Kanda for everything _he_ had done for _him._ He watched as Kanda pulled his generals coat off and let out a sigh before sitting on the ground arms crossed across his chest and his jacket folded into his lap.

"He's safe if that's what you're wanting to know. After some persuading from Komui and myself, he was reinstated as part of the science division. Of course being under careful watch for the next six months. He is unaware you are even down here. Johnny believes you are still free." Kanda explained carefully, studying the others face. Allen let out a dry laugh before curling more into a tighter ball.

"Yea until Central finally decides it is time to finally execute me." He whispered, mainly to himself but the samurai still heard him.

"Allen, Central is confused right now. While Nea had control of your mind and body, you who we believed was gone took over your body while that bastard still had your mind. How you managed to stab yourself with that sword and exorcise the Noah is beyond anyones comprehension. Allen, Nea is dead and cannot bother you anymore. Central doesn't know what to do with you." Kanda explained, reaching and gently pushing his fingers into the others dirty, tangled hair.

"I don't remember much accept that I wasn't ready to face death. I still have so much to do." Allen managed to answer leaning his head into Kanda's touch, a content sigh pushing past his lips.

"You really think you and I would actually be able to publicly be together in this place?" Kanda whispered this time rubbing his thumb over the thin line of Allens curse.

"Johnny thinks so, besides if Alma had lived when you two were young, I believe you two would have been together long before I ever showed up." Allen chuckled a bit, a cough falling. He couldn't curl anymore into himself. With sad eyes Kanda pulled the coat from his lap and wrapped it around the Moyashi, pulling the smaller male into his lap, holding him.

"Yes, I guess you're right." Kanda smiled, pressing his lips softly to Allens temple. He didn't deny the youngers words as untrue, at least not out loud. The new general began thinking back to the day he heard that CROW had found and detained Allen. He feared that he had been the one to lure that foundation to his secret significant other.

"Wipe that look off your face. We both knew it was a matter of time before they had caught up to us. Now we just sit and wait. Execution is inevitable Kanda, we talked about this." Allen spoke firmly, lifting his cursed hand and gently cupped the samurai's cheek. "I don't regret how my life is ending." He then whispered. Kanda shook his head reaching out and ghosted his fingertips along Allens jawline before leaning forward. Kissing the other softly.

"I'm taking you out of here Allen, that's why I'm here. Komui was given rule over what happens to you." Kanda began to explain when he broke the short kiss. He watched Allen's eyes begin to widen, he could see the disbelief clearly in them.

"He may not be able to send you on any missions till you're cleared, but that's why he has agreed to put you under _my_ care. I swore to protect you, even if it's protecting you from the Order. I love you and I refuse to break that promise." He then hissed, grabbing onto Allens cursed hand and slightly squeezing it, to prove what he was saying. Allen began to shake his head tears falling from his eyes. He froze at the sound of a knock on the cell door.

"Kanda if you don't hurry they may force Komui to change his mind, you two can have this conversation later." Allen relaxed at hearing Marie's voice, with a sigh Kanda released Allen's hand and then was sweeping his arm under the others knees; slowly standing to his feet. The white haired male curled into the samurai's chest trying to get warmth. Even with being wrapped in the others jacket, he was unable to hold onto any sort of warmth.

"Lenalee do me a favor when we get back to the main hall could you run off and find Allen something to cover his feet, and maybe even warn the matron at the informary that I will be stopping by with him. Allen might have a cold." Kanda asked softly as he carried Allen out of the cell. Allen turned his head to see the young girl smile softly.

"Of course, let's hope it's nothing worst. His lips are beginning to turn blue. I'll run ahead now." She nodded her head before she was turned and dashing down the hallway. Allen felt Kanda readjust him letting Marie re-situate his coat so that it covered Allen's feet some. The younger curled up his toes and manuevered his feet into the coat. He closed his eyes and fell into a small sleep, now that he was in safe arms.

"His heart isn't as strong as it used to be." Kanda shifted his eyes to look over to his adoptive brother to see concern on his face.

"He's sick Marie, its what happened because the order chose to stick Allen in the coldest and dampest cell for three weeks! When Komui and I both found out the both of us began forming a plot to get him out. This was our best option." Kanda sighed tilting his head until it gently rested onto the top of Allens crown.

"Question is, will we be able to get him to strong health. He still has Talismans on him Kanda! Those things prevent his innocence from working correctly and also with them only feeding him once a day its no surprise it's unable to heal him." Marie pressed on, you could hear the anger in the others voice.

"Marie... _I know_! Just do me a favor don't tell Miranda until I know he's going to be okay. I don't need your fiance freaking out over him. It'd break his heart to see her like that." Kanda pleaded heading up a set of stairs.

"Can you blame her? She sees Allen as little brother, maybe even as a son." Marie let out a sad laugh following behind Kanda.

"Which is why not telling her is best for now." Kanda whispered looking down at Allen's sleeping face. Now that he was in better light, he saw the blue tint in the young males lips just like Lenalee had. Allen's breathing also had a slight wheeze to it. He mentally swore if anything happened to his Moyashi, then _he_ would personally destroy everyone at Central responsible for this. Starting with that Inspector Lvellie.

It didn't take them long to reach Komui's office, where Lenalee was already waiting for them. The moment she spotted them coming up from down the hall, she dashed forward to meet them. She smiled sadly seeing Allen sleeping peacefully and with Maries help she managed to slip of a pair of thick cotton socks onto Allens feet. She winced at the ice touch which came from them. With a deep shaky breath Lenalee looked up to Kanda and motioned with a wave of her hand for him to follow. She didn't bother knocking on her brothers door and simply walked in, Kanda behind her and Marie not far behind him.

Sensing the change around him, Allen allowed his eyes to open and immediately recognized Komui's office. Lifting his head he saw the chief sitting there behind his desk with a concerned look. What set him on edge was when he locked eyes with Lvellie, seeing a few CROW members with him. Link to was there, his face unreadable. But Allen knew better, the assistant was having an inner battle with himself of which side he should take now. Kanda stopped in the middle of the room, his hold on Allen tightening.

"Set him down Kanda." Lvellie gave a sharp order, Kanda felt his jaw tighten and was about to snap back when he noticed Komui's look of warning. With a heavy sigh he gently set Allens feet onto the ground. The young general wasn't surprised when he was rushing to catch the other. He knew the moment Allen was left to support his own weight he'd be unable to. Kanda noticed Lenalee, Link and Komui all had slightly moved to help if needed.

"As you can see, _sir..._ Allen had no strength to support himself yet!" Kanda then let his voice snap out. Link didn't wait for an order and stepped forward ignoring Lvellie's questioning look and over to Allen. Holding up two fingers the blond chanted a few words and the Talismans fell from the young male. Allens innocence seemed to come to life, Crown Clown's cloak appearing. But it vanished just as quickly as it came, having no strength to support its host.

" _Link what is the meaning of this?!_ " Lvellie shouted, it wasn't shocking to anyone the man was angry and yelling. Link helped Kanda sit Allen onto the floor, the boy was becoming paler and his breathing heavier now. Kanda was intrigued at how calm the other seemed.

"With no disrespect sir, but Walker is in no condition for any sort of test you may have planned for him. I fully support Kanda and Komui in their proposition. For the next year Allen is under Kanda's complete supervision like I had been to decide if he is trustworthy enough to become an exorcist once more." Link began to speak standing to his feet and turning to face the inspector. "If we left it up to _your_ decision he'd stay in that cell and be dead by the end of the week." The blond then snapped, it was obvious who's side he was taking now. Everyone could see that how Link was standing any sort of attack Lvellie may order the CROW to make wouldn't make it to Allen. The blond ex-CROW member was fully prepared in protecting the other.

"Nea is gone Lvellie, we have tested this many times already. I think it's time to let up some restraints." Komui pleaded with the Inspector. He didn't want to see Allen return to that cell. With a heavy sigh, Lvellie could see that he was outnumbered in this situation. Even Central was on board with Komui's proposition.

"I see..." He spoke pinching the bridge of his nose. "One year, Mr. Walker has one year to prove himself. I will be awaiting the results." Lvellie finally gave in then headed out of the office. He didn't even speak a word to Link.

"Kanda, take him to your room I already have matron on her way to meet you there." Komui announced, Kanda didn't even falter. Allen was back in his arms and he was out the door. The young male had passed out sometime during Links speech, his lips a dark blue.

"Shit." He whispered under his breath and he began to run.

* * *

It was sometime in the late night and with Kanda's help, the head nurse was finally able to stabilize Allen's condition. Since Kanda had laid himself next to the other his arms wrapped securely around Allen. Even with the other stable, they weren't out of the dangerzone yet. Kanda could feel the heat radiating from under Allens clothes, he was so hot. Every few minutes he was changing the wet rag on the youngers forehead. He knew in a few more hours he'd have to wake the other up again and get him to try and eat some more soup.

"Pull through damn it! I didn't put my title on the line for you to just die!" Kanda whispered leaving a small lingering kiss to Allen's cheek before falling into sleep himself.

The same routine would continue for days. Allen would sleep for hours and hours except for when Kanda woke him to eat or use the restroom. And as more and more time passed, he could feel himself getting stronger. Till the one morning he was finally able to open his eyes on his own and stare at the sun peaking through Kanda's curtains. He didn't really remember much and until now believed everything had been just a dream.

"Morning." He whispered turning over to face Kanda to see the other already awake and alert.

"How're you feeling?" Kanda asked, his hand reaching out and pressing to behind Allens head.

"Better, still feel a bit sluggish, but once I get moving around again and eating solid foods I should be fine." He answered, allowing the samurai to pull him close. Allen pressed his forehead to Kanda's naked chest. Taking in his strong scent. Pine and something dull, probably from the incense they burn in the dojo. He missed it.

"You scared everyone a few times. You wouldn't wake up and your heart stopped a few times. I managed to pull you back the final time when the head nurse couldn't." Kanda spoke carefully, Allen could tell he was purposely leaving out details.

"Just go ahead and tell me what you did. We all know Link or Lavi is going to tell me." Allen sighed, bringing his knees up slightly to his chest. He had a feeling of what Kanda was about to tell you.

"I sort of panicked, anything anyone tried failed to bring you back. So without thinking...I sort of force fed you some of my...you know...Lavi and a few others freaked out." Kanda couldn't come out and say it. The action had freaked out their red headed friend. Allen understood though.

"Lavi is just being Lavi. Everyone knows you have regenerative abilities and to pass it on to someone, you have to give them some of your blood. Since I didn't have any open wounds, and being short on time with everyone most likely freaking out...you did the only thing you though would work. Thank you Kanda." Allen smiled leaving a kiss on Kanda's tattoo.

The samurai chuckled, he should have known Allen wouldn't have cared. Gently he pushed his white haired lover onto his back positioning himself over the younger. Allen smiled reaching up and taking hold of Kanda's hair tie, pulling it loose. Blue black hair cascaded down shielding each of their faces in a veil of black. Kanda wasted no time in pressing his lips possessively against Allens, his arm snaking around the youngers waist. He could feels Allens arms wrap around his shoulders. They stayed like that, their mouths dancing against each others, until air was needed. Allen's face was flushed as he stared into Kanda's cobalt eyes, and Kanda stared int Allen's liquid silver eyes his face also flushed.

"I want you to be mine, officially. No matter what the others say." Kanda spoke firmly, his voice deep and possessive. His hand running across Allens abdomen stopping at the youngers waist running circles with his thumb over the pale skin. Allen let out a gasp.

"With everything we've gone through, it already feels like we've been together officially forever don't you think?" He asked in between tiny pants, Allen sliding his feet down Kanda's legs, his body pressing against the others.

"I guess so. Only time will tell what will become of us. So until then we will forever be...forever." Kanda chuckled then had his lips pressed to Allens once more.

* * *

Okay this fic KICKED MY ASS YA'LL! You have no idea. I needed this though, my brain has been all over the place and maybe this will help jog my brain a bit to get on with updating the others.

Yes I realize I stopped RIGHT before a very steamy part. Not sure if I'm gonna continue this. Depends on ya'll. So leave me a review!

Love ya guys till next time!


End file.
